Of Tears, Love and Timeless Bonding
by neela
Summary: It was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen... Oneshot, fluff alert.
1. A Mother's Embrace

_**Disclaimers: **I do not own the Wheel of Time universe, however much I did, it belong to Robert Jordan. Any fiction of mine is just for pure fun._

_**Author's Notes: **Troubled by a nasty flu, and busy with school, work and "I Will Find You", I took time to write down this one-shot fluffy story in a moment of inspiration. It is set in Lan's point of view, and I am planning on writing another from Nynaeve's PoV. There is a tiny mention of femal anatomy, but I do not think it is something to be offended by. It is, after all, the most natural thing in the world, and we have all (as children) seen it before. However, if someone finds it revolting, you are free to leave the story unread..._

_Thanks to _**faeriepuck**_ who betaed this story and came with suggestion to the title. I'll have that other piece sent to you soon! _

"The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved - loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves." **  
-- Victor Hugo**_  
_

**

* * *

**

**Of Tears, Love and Timeless Bonding**

**A Mother's Embrace**  
_by neela_

**

* * *

**

It was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen

He stood in the doorway, watching the woman sitting propped up against the headboard, red-faced and sweaty from her recent ordeal. She was unbuttoning the top of her nightgown, releasing a breast to the bundle in her arms.

Tiny fingers reached out, trying to grasp the soft skin in an unsuccessful attempt, while small rosy lips searched wildly for the source of nutrition. A gasp escaped the woman's lips when the child found it and latched on, then she stared lovingly down at the bundle. Her other hand reached up to stroke the soft, dark mop of hair as a smile appeared on her face.

He had never imagined himself in this situation. The possibility had been out of reach for so many years until he had finally accepted it and tried to move on. Then she had come, and within a month had turned his life upside-down and claimed his heart for her own.

It seemed like only yesterday they had met for the first time, in that little village which had been the goal of his companion and him. The Warder had carefully examined the local Wisdom at a distance, who already then was worming her way into his heart with her temper, sense of duty and strong determination of protecting her own.

He was not a man who believed in love at first sight, nor did he believe love was the driving force which made the Wheel of Time spin. But at that time, and especially now, he was willing to change his opinion.

The dark-haired woman did not stop her ministrations as she opened her mouth and spoke softly to her child, too low for him to hear. The child was restless in her arms, flailing with his arms and legs, and he knew his son would be like his mother. He might look like his father, but he would act like his mother.

Never had he felt such happiness at being alive. She had saved him, in more ways than one, from a never ending path which only led to destruction and death. The oath sworn by his parents and the consequence of his bondholder's death had been small obstacles in her view. He could recall her saying, "Anything short of death can be Healed", and in her own special way, she **had** Healed him.

His attempts at dejection and carelessness had been shied away by her the second he mentioned them. She would not take 'no' for an answer. Not even when he was lying on the bloodstained battleground, surrounded by Shadowspawn and Darkfriends, and drawing what would have been his last breath while telling her to leave him behind. To get on with her life.

Such talk had earned him a mouthful.

In this moment, he could not understand how he could have said those words. He could not understand why he had been bent on keeping her on an arm's length, when she brought so much happiness into his life again.

Never had he shed a tear, but he was close now. This was the most sacred of all bonding; the bonding between mother and child, and he was here to see it. Emotions he had little experience with were rushing through him. He felt complete. The woman he had threatened with a widow's garb sat in their bed, feeding their newborn son, his firstborn, the heir to the renewed Malkier, and he felt totally, utterly complete. He had not known a man could feel so much bliss and not burst from its pressure.

A tear ran silently down his face. He did not move, could not move. It would break the spell. Deep inside, he was afraid it would vanish into thin air, or that he would wake up and realise it was all a dream.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" her voice was quiet, but soft. It reached through his musing mind. She did not break her gaze from the suckling child. Only when he did not answer, did she look up at him. Golden veins began to pulsate throughout her body. The tears fell freely, running past his wide, loving smile. She locked eyes with him, understanding, before returning her gaze to the now sleeping child.

No, he had never felt so happy in all of his life. Without brushing away the tears, he walked silently over and sat down beside her. His eyes turned on their child too.

A big, sturdy hand reached out to hold the small fist with a gentleness that spited the hard skin from years of Dancing with the Sword. The baby boy turned in his sleep, moving towards his father's hand and letting go of his mother's breast. She did not bother to button-up her dress, just watching the sleeping child with a content look upon her face.

He could hardly speak, throat thick and eyes watering still. However, after some time, he managed to say, "Thank you," in a hoarse whisper. The moment stretched on, and he enjoyed these small minutes of bonding time, unsure if he would ever experience them in this way again.

Then a slender hand cupped his cheek and turned his head to meet a pair of dark brown orbs, shining with held-back tears. His wife was smiling at him, a finger reaching out to brush away the tears on his cheeks. They stared into each others' eyes, before she pulled him down to her in a soft kiss.

With his wife in his arms and holding the hand of his firstborn, his world could not be more complete.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Please take time to review. It really does make my day, especially now as I am bothered by sinusitis... Also, I might come with a companion piece from Nynaeve's PoV.  
_


	2. A Father's Touch

******_Disclaimers: _**_I do not own the Wheel of Time universe, neither the characters. They all belong to Robert Jordan. However, the lullaby is mine, so back off!_**_  
_**

**__****Author's Note: **_Found out I just had to get Nynaeve's PoV written. Both stories had me completely in tears (even though I am writing them)__. I am so happy that so many liked the last chapter as much as I did! It is hard to write Lan's PoV, but I think I did alright. Hope that you will all enjoy this companion piece. Thanks to _**faeriepuck**_for betareading - I can always trust in you!_**_

* * *

_**

******Of Tears, Love and Timeless Bonding  
**

******A Father's Touch**  
_by neela_

******

* * *

**

The room was silent save for the low humming coming from the other room. A hand reached up to push the door open all the way, but it withdrew. It could not break the spell.

Head resting on the doorframe, she felt her eyes watering.

When she had woken up with no one beside her, and the room cold and dark, it had not entered her mind that he had come here. Confused, she had called his name, only to hear silence in reply. Then she had noticed the door standing slightly ajar.

A sense of foreboding coursed through her veins as she stood there, listening to the baritone melody from inside the nursery. It was such a private moment, and she knew she should go back to bed, but she could not leave the mesmerising scene before her.

He was sitting in the rocking chair before the blazing fire. It was her rocking chair, and it was a bit too small for him, but he had managed to settle in comfortably enough without the wood splintering. The hearth sent a warm glow of red, yellow and orange. He was rocking gently back and forth, like the waves hitting the shores, and humming a lullaby she had only before heard from her own mouth.

The child was draped across his shoulder, so small in those big, sturdy hands she had fallen in love with, was stirring slightly. The lullaby grew stronger, almost forming words, and the rocking increased by a notch.

She began to wonder yet again how her life had taken such a wonderful turn towards happiness and she wondered if she even deserved to be so content and happy as she was at this moment. How could the Creator honour her with such a man, and then expand her joy with the little babe in her husband's hands. The tears were running freely down her face now. Not even in her wildest dreams had she pictured him – or her – in this situation.

Before she met him, she had been a though and solid countrywoman with no other mission in life than to take care of her people. She had never dreamed of a husband, or a family. She had in fact been quite content with her life, until he showed up.

He had been so cold, like a mountain that had seen too many winters. At first, she had paid him no heed, but at some point during their journey, she had opened her eyes and reallyseen him.

Outwardly, he was a man with no other interest than completing the oath his parents had sworn in his name, and to serve the woman who had saved him when he was still young. But in reality, he was an insecure man, both about his feelings and his future. Why else would he continually push her away every time she got too close? But she saw to it that he soon realised she would not budge, and he became more tolerant. And a little by little, he let her see who he was.

They had travelled by a long and difficult path, with him blowing up small obstacles to be bigger than they were, and her wanting to beat him with a stick until he saw reason. However, in the end she had convinced him – and herself – that happiness was meant for them too. And she could see that now.

He was so peaceful, so calm; just holding his firstborn in his big hands, sitting in her chair and singing her lullaby. She was touched by the fact he had not called the nurse to take care of their son when he woke up, and took it upon himself to make Maeric fall to sleep. Especially as it was he who hired Liella while she was strongly against it; she wanted to nurse her son on her own, and not let some Malkieri country girl take away the precious bonding time.

Tears dropped down onto her chest, trailing down underneath her nightgown, but she did not care. Neither did she care for the cold of autumn that was creeping into her bones, just like she had not cared for his cold act towards her in the past.

She wanted to go on top of the highest of the Seven Towers and scream out to the world how indescribably happy she was. But that would break the spell, and she wanted to cherish these moments for a little longer.

The child stirred more now, slowly beginning to make noise. Not soon, she knew he would start to scream. Her hand was on the door instantly, ready to wretch it open and run inside to her son, but then something very surprising happened. He sang.

"_Hush now, my child, my love,_

_The night is showing its stars above,_

_And over the hills,_

_There are silent chills,_

_But here in my arms,_

_You are safe from all harms._

_Sleep, my child, goodnight."_

She could not hold back the sob in her throat; she had no idea he had learned the entire song by heart. The child was sleeping again, and he was back to humming while rising from the chair and walking over to the cradle in which he laid his son down.

Brushing away her tears, she returned to bed and drew the covers tight around her. No doubt he had known she was there, even with her stealthy skills. She heard him open the door and leave it partially open behind him as he walked silently across the floor. The bed sank slightly with his weight as he laid down, and she felt him draw the covers around him.

For a minute, she laid with her back to him, neither of them moving. Then his arms embraced her and drew her into his warmth. Still crying, she turned around and snuggled into the crook of his arm. The tears fell on his chest, and a hand tipped her chin up so that they could lock eyes.

His ice blue eyes were loving and bottomless; she lost herself in them, hardly noticing the golden veins throbbing in his body. His lips were soft as they descended on hers, and the kiss...oh, she did not want it to ever end. When he withdrew, he brushed her tears away and smiled gently at her.

Never before had she felt so complete.

* * *

**THE END********

* * *

**

**__****Author's Note: **_Please take some time and review! I need something to feed my muse..._**_  
_**


End file.
